Roommates
by FenrirDarkWolf
Summary: An AU story of Organization XIII, and it's fall from grace to it's elimination. Regular pairing, Zemyx, AkuRoku, XalLex and LarxXi main, others side. Don't like, don't read.
1. Meetings

**A/N: This is just a strange something I randomly came up with, enjoy and R&R! Normal pairing and I do not own KH, Square and Disney, I believe, do.**

_-Transfer into the story-_

_-_Transfer back into the real world-

-?-

"Okay guys, get in your sets, today, we're going to read!" the teacher said. She was about 25 and had blue hair and blue eyes.

Her name was Aqua Stormfall, but her students generally called her Ms. Aqua. She teaches English II and III.

The students groaned, except for two, Terra Eartshaker and Ventus Wayward, they were together, unbeknown to everyone else but Aqua.

"What are we reading today?" Ventus asked.

"Today, we're reading a book called, 'Roommates,'" she said, "Anyone heard of it?"

In the very back, a quiet girl named Namine raised her hand.

"Ahh, so glad to see someone has read this masterpiece. Namine, can you describe it?" Aqua asked.

Namine stuttered for a bit, then came out with a coherent sentence, "It's, umm, about the group of people, and, umm, their hardships, I guess?"

Aqua sighed, "More or less. I don't want to spoil it, so, lets begin reading. Everyone, open to page one."

They did as they were told, and they began to read the story.

_-Prelude-_

Sometime ago, there was a small group of fourteen people, who called themselves Organization XII, despite the amount of people, attending a collage in Toronto, each one was dating another within the group. They took in others when nobody else would, reason being was because they were gay or lesbian, as people would call that these days, and they were not well liked for it at all. Their purpose? To be able to love freely and to eliminate the ones that don't want them too.

There was Xemnas, he was the leader, and he was Saix's boyfriend. He wielded two blades that seemed to glow red.

Next was Xigbar, he was the astronomer and the weapon specialist, if needed to be, he was Luxord's boyfriend. He wielded two strange guns that could be turned into a rifle.

Next was Xaldin, he was the chef, and was Lexaeus's boyfriend. He wielded a set of lances, though he usually only carried two on his missions.

Fourth was Vexen, he was the biologist and was Marluxia's boyfriend. He wielded a large spiky-toped shield.

Next up is Lexaeus, he was the groups strength, though very smart as well, he was Xaldin's boyfriend. He wielded a large axe-sword, and was slow in his attack, devastating in power.

The second to last youngest is Zexion, he was the brains behind the plans, and an illusionist, as well as Demyx's boyfriend. Though he's usually not a fighter, he wields a large 2000-page lexicon, steel-tipped as well for swift attacks.

They were the founders of the group. Later, however, a pair of friends wished to join, and were accepted, they are;

Saix, he was next, and often did night missions and was the secretary, and was Xemnas's boyfriend. He wielded a large sword called a claymore.

Axel joined along with Saix, and is the chemist of the group and was Roxas's boyfriend. He wielded two chakrams.

Time passes and four people of unknown origins except to themselves and their loved arrived and were accepted.

Demyx was next to arrive and was the hydrologist and musician of the group as well as Zexion's boyfriend. He wielded a steel plated sitar, an instrument played mostly in India.

Luxord was next, he was the money manager as well as the time manager, and was Xigbar's boyfriend. He, too, disliked fighting, and was generally the peace-maker, though when it comes down to it, he wield a deck of card able to change size with a single command.

Marluxia was next, with his long pink hair and evil intentions, was accepted, and is the botanist of the group as well as Vexen's boyfriend. He wielded a large scythe, effectively giving him a Grim Reaper appearance on his missions.

Larxene was one of only two females of the group, and was their meteorologist, as well as Xion's girlfriend. She wields eight knifes, and used them for swift attacks.

Only a few days later, two abandoned siblings popped at their door, and were accepted as well. They were the last of them as well.

Roxas was the thirteenth in the group, and often did the daytime mission as well as Axel's boyfriend. He wields two giant iron keys, one white and the other black.

Xion was the fourteenth and final member of the group. She was the nurse as well as Larxene's girlfriend. She wields the same weapon as Roxas, other than she only gets one and it's shaped like a normal key.

This is Organization XII's story, and how they were eliminated.

_-Toronto,Quebec-_

I lifted my head up, here I was once again, another meeting.

"Alright, before we begin, I will take role," said a Saix.

He began to call out the names, and went to go sit by Demyx, my boyfriend.

"Hey Zexy, how you doin'?" he asked in that adorable, little voice of his.

"What else, same as you are, listening to Saix call role and reading," I said.

"Alright. Today is just a boring mandatory meeting that the school makes us have on the 23rd of each month, so, just tell me what we should do," Xemnas said, irritated that his, more than likely, alone time with Saix was so rudely interrupted.

Marluxia raised his hand, eager to say something. "Yes Marluxia?" "I suggest fighting practice!"

I paled, oh how I detested fighting practice, I am not one to get my hands dirty too often.

Xemnas seemed pleased to the idea, much to my dismay, among others as well. "Alright then, everyone grab their weapon, and let's go!"

I sighed, and shut my book. Looks like it'll have blood on it tonight.

We soon left to the yard outside of the little shack the school gave us where our meeting were held and where we lived.

"Alright, you all know the rules, no hitting blow the belt," Larxene looked a bit embarrsed at that one, poor Saix whom that happened too, "no head shots," Roxas looked away, knowing that he hurt Axel because of that mistake, "and now doing nothing neither!" Demyx smiled shyly, knowing that he didn't even fight the last battle.

Xemnas paired us up, Xigbar vs. Roxas, Demyx vs. Saix, Larxene vs. himself, Xaldin vs. Axel, Vexen vs. Marluxia, lucky, and Lexaeus vs. me.

Crap.

We went into out into our respective areas, ours was a think forest. Perfect, just great for manipulating his mind, so sorry Lex. I just don't want to die today. I have a book, you have a axe, who'll win?

-Lansing, Michigan-

They were about to get the the fight scene, when the bell to lunch rang.

"Okay guys, we'll finish chapter one when you all come back after lunch, 'kay?" Aqua said.

They replied with a whatever, and left.

-End Chapter 1-


	2. Fights

**A/N: Did I confuse you? If so, good! Oh, all real world parts will be in 3rd POV or in Aqua's 1st while all the book parts are in 1st POV.**

**Normal pairing and I do not own KH, Square and Disney, I believe, do.**

_-Transfer into the story-_

_-_Transfer back into the real world-

-Lansing, Michigan-

The bell to return to class rang, and the room started to fill up with students.

"Okay kids, anyone want to share their thought on the story so for?" Aqua asked her students.

One kid raised his hand, a quiet kid named Ienzo. "Yes Ienzo?"

"I think, no, I believe that that Zexion will die in the battle against Lexaeus," he said.

"Well I don't think he is!" someone else yelled, a mousy girl named Minnie.

"Well, let's just find out. We're at page 30 now."

_-The Woods, Toronto, Canada/Zexion's POV-_

I looked at my surrounding, trees, so many trees.

I smirked, knowing I had a strategical advantage. "Lexaeus! Come get me!"

I heard rustling from some nearby shrubs, and quickly ran up the closest tree.

I saw him come out, carrying his weapon, the one that could kill any of us with on hit, obviously confused. "Zexion! You know I hate being confused! It irritates me!"

I smirked, and looks at Lexaeus, irritated and confused. I threw a branch at another tree, which made a rustling noise on contact.

He looked over to the tree, and began to whack at it with his axe-sword.

_I only have a few moments, I have to act now,_ I thought. I dropped quietly from the tree, hoping he didn't look back, which he didn't. I avoided all the branches and leaves that fell of the trees and ended up behind him.

I grabbed my lexicon, and threw it at his head, hoping to knock him unconscious. "Take that!"

Thankfully, he staggered, but didn't faint. _Damn. _

I grabbed my lexicon and began whack him with it, hoping he'd give up.

"Stop! Zexion stop, or I'll stab you multiple times!"

I stopped, and turned around and found myself staring at Xaldin.

"Well shit, looks like I'm dead," I said.

"No, just, roughed up a bit," Xaldin said, preparing to strike at me with one of his lances.

I blocked it with one of the steel tips of my lexicon, a began to push the attack back.

"Just give up Zexion! I am stronger than you! You should have thought twice before you hurt poor Lexy over there!" Xaldin said, pushing back with all his strength.

"Never! This is a game of survival Xaldin, even though you can't kill me, I cannot allow someone else to win! And besides! What happened to Axel?" I said, pushing back even more.

"Finished him an hour ago!"

We were at a deadlock, with nothing else to insult the other with, Lexaeus still knocked out, and both of us running out of power, when I saw my chance, he was looking at Lexaeus, hoping he wasn't to badly hurt, and loosened his grip and power, ever so slightly.

I pushed back even harder, and he toppled over, surprised.

I went over to him, smirked and said, "Looks like I win. Surprising really, a book versus lances, and the book wins. Words do hurt!"

Suddenly some clapping could be heard from behind us.

"The hell?" It was everyone else, obviously done with their fights, except for Xemnas and Saix, they were probably making out in the middle of a pack of wolves or something of the sort.

"Congratulations Zexion, you can defeat two of the strongest members with two of the deadliest weapons, yet, you couldn't defeat oversized keys," Roxas and Xion protested to that statement, "a deck of cards, nor some knives? Come now Zexion, they aren't even that big either!"

"Well then Larxene, maybe it's because I didn't feel like defeating you guys," I said, smirking.

"OH! You're gonna get it book boy!" she said, taking out her knives.

"Bring it," I said, getting into a battle pose.

"Wait! Zexy! Stop! You're going to get hurt!" Demyx protested.

"Hush Demyx! This is my fight!" I told him.

He pouted, but I didn't really give a damn right now, I just wanted to knock some of the bitch out of her, have her show her sweet side just a tiny percent more.

She threw one of her knifes at me, missing by only a few inches.

"Bitch," I said, annoyed.

I threw my lexicon at her, aiming at her chest. It her hair antennae instead.

"You bitch! You attacked my hair! You're a dead man now!" she growled.

I ran over and grabbed my lexicon, while she grabbed her other knife, stuck on a tree.

I went over to her, ready to smash her head in, while she was ready to slice and dice me, and got caught in a deadlock.

"Give up pipsqueak! You're book is no match for a real weapon!" she taunted, letting her guard down.

"Of course it isn't, it's better!" I said, pushing her to the ground with relative ease honestly.

Her knives few toward the crowd, leaving her helpless.

She looked at me, with a look of fear in her eyes. That was new.

"W-what are you going to do to me? Zexion!" she said, her voice laced with fear.

"I'm going to break you!" I said.

I was about to strike her when a terrible yelling was heard.

"ALRIGHT! CEASE THIS FOOLISHNESS! RIGHT NOW!"

We turned to see Saix, steaming with anger, and Xemnas, still stoic, but his hand was clenched in a fist.

"Everyone, meeting, now!" Saix growled.

We walked inside, Larxene picking up her knives and Xaldin and Lexaeus still disoriented from the fights.

"Now, Zexion, tell me, why the hell did you look like you were about to kill?" Xemnas said, anger lacing his voice.

I was suddenly brought back to Earth, my eyes widening.

"Superior! I-I was not in my right mind! I swear!" I said.

"It's true! Usually Zexion will do anything for me if I pout!" Demyx agreed.

He rubbed his chin, "I see, your punishment is night missions for three weeks with Xion, starting tonight."

I sighed, Xion was the worst member to be paired up with. No offense to her, but, she fights like a little girl.

"Is-isn't there anything else?" I pleaded, because I knew I was in for a long ride with her in tow.

"Master Xemnas's decisions are final Zexion! You should know that by now!" Saix said.

I grumbled, and begrudgingly accepted my fate.

"Good, now everyone else is free for the night except for Xigbar and Luxord, you two are going to preform retcon on a new area we found that could get in the way of our plans," Saix said.

"Zexion," I asked yes, "You and Xion are two get information from one of our enemies, a girl named Kairi. Using any means possible without killing her. Both start at seven, you have 20 minutes, break!"

I looked at Demyx, and sighed, tonight was supposed to be our date under the stars.

I hate the world sometimes, but I silently accepted my fate that is Xion for the next month or so.

-Lansing, Michigan-

Just as the new chapter was going to start, the bell rang, signaling the end of school.

"Alright class, we'll be reading some more tomorrow. I want notes on what you read!" I said.

The grumbled and sighed. Terra and Ventus looked at each other, they were probably doing a whole lot more than studying tonight, I just know by the looks.

So, when they were about to leave, I told them, "Use protection."

They blushed, and left quickly whiled I sighed.

What am I going to do with my life?

_**Chapter 2- End**_

**A/N: So, yeah, Zexion is a badass bookworm and you know it. He beat up Lexaeus, Xaldin and Larxene! R&R plz!**


	3. Prelude to Mission

**A/N: Let's see what Zexy's up to before the mission starts, eh?**

**Normal pairing and I do not own KH, Square and Disney, I believe, do.**

_-Transfer into the story-_

_-_Transfer back into the real world-

-Lansing, Michigan/3rd POV-

The bell for English class rang, and the students slowly began filling up the seats, with Terra and Ventus first as usual.

"Alright class, we're reading again today," Aqua said.

Some kids smiled, such as Hayner and, to Aqua's surprise, Seifer.

Others, however scowled, ones such as the small group of outcast who called themselves 'The Heartless,' but they were always like that.

But one person, in the very back, named Nate scowled, more so than them. He was well know at the school for being the biggest homophobic person around, or so described by Terra and Ventus.

But he kept his mouth shut.

_-Toronto, Canada/Zexion's POV-_

I was about to leave the room, when a hand touched my shoulder.

I turned around, only to see Demyx, with a worried expression visible. "Why?" he asked.

I looked down, "Because, anger controlled my mind, getting the better of me. I'm sorry Demyx."

He looked at me, confused, then he said, sternly, "I'm not the one you should be apologizing to!"

I was confused, and I made it known to him as well, "What do you mean Dem?"

He face-palmed, "God Zexy! You are the stupidest smart person I know! Apologize to Larxene, Xaldin and Lexaeus! You did hurt them!"

"How do you know about the latter two?" I questioned, he was around for Larxene, but not Xaldin and Lexaeus.

"Cause, well, I was sorta, kinda stalking you," he said, blushing profusely.

I nodded my head, sighing, "I guess I should go then, but first..."

I kissed him, it was soft and gentle, but soon turned rough and hungry.

We broke off, us both needing air, he was the color of Axel's hair!

"Well, Demyx, I must get going, apologizing and whatnot to do," I said.

I started to leave, but he grabbed my arm, "Yes Demyx?"

"I want to see you do it," he said, smiling.

"Fine, but we must piggy-back ride over there!"

He laughed, and got on my back, to my surprise, "I really meant I rode on you, but, this works for now."

"Off we go!"

Next thing I knew, I was carrying my 110 pound boyfriend on my back all the way to the infirmary on the other side of the shack, a good 20 feet.

"God Demyx! You're heavy!" I said.

"Silence horsie! You mustn't talk, for you are my horsie!"

I rolled my eyes, "We're here Demyx, you can get off me now."

He pouted, but got off reluctantly.

I quickly located the trio, and walked up to them, Demyx in tow.

"Oh, look who decided to join us, the bitch and his hoe," Larxene said.

"What do you want?" Xaldin said.

Lexaeus just stared at me, like he was staring into my soul.

"I came," I hesitated for a moment before regaining my composure, "I came to apologize."

They stared at my with a questioning glare, "Why should we accept?" Larxene asked.

"I wasn't in my right mind!" I yelled, angry.

Then, a quiet voice said, "Forgiven." It was Lexaeus.

Xaldin looked questioning, but begrudgingly accepted the apology, if only because Lexaeus did.

Larxene looked even more skeptical, but then said, "You know I let you win right?"

I smiled, I took it as an apology, and replied, "Whatever Larxene, you just can't accept my superior skills."

"Whatever," she said in a sing-songy voice.

I shook my head, and took my lead with Demyx.

"Well that wasn't so hard, now was it Zexy?" he said.

I laughed, and kissed him, but we broke when my watch started to ring.

"I'd love to stay Demyx, but I have a mission awaiting."

He sighed, "Be careful Zexy. I love you."

"Love you too Dem-Dem, love you too." I said, leaving.

I sighed as I saw Xion appear, ready to go. It was going to be a long night.

-Lansing,Michigan/Aqua's POV-

The bell was going to ring in a few minutes for lunch, so, great time to ask for reviews.

"So class, what do you all think about the book so far?" I asked.

Ventus raised his hand, "Yes Ventus?"

"I like it!"

The class laughed, except for Nate at the back.

I noticed his emotion, or lack of therefor, so I asked what he thought of it.

He got sent to the principle's office afterwards.

"Well, since the bell is going to ring in about two minutes, go on, go to lunch early."

The filed out, obviously happy.

**-Chapter 3/End-**

**A/N: This was my catch up chapter on the Zemyx! The mission is next.**


	4. The Mission

**A/N: I decided to get rid of the places, they all take place in the same place anyway. Also contains some Kairi bashing in this chapter, don't worry, I don't really hate Kairi that much.**

**Normal pairings and I do not own KH, Square and Disney, I believe, do.**

_-Transfer into the story-_

_-_Transfer back into the real world-

_-_Aqua's POV-

I watched them all come back in, all of them full and content. I smirked, little did they know what happens next.

"Okay students, we're at the start of the mission, pick up your books, and lets read."

_-Zexion's POV-_

"So, umm, what are we supposed to be doing?" Xion asked.

I groaned, she was supposed to know this, "We are acquiring information from a hardly reliable source. You should know this XIV."

"Oh! Sorry! I was just a bit too worried about my GIRLFRIEND, y'know?" she said, annoyance in her voice.

"Whatever, let's just go," I said.

"Go where?"

_Oh my god!_ "Really XIV, you should at least know this. We're heading to Kairi's apartment, at Cordial Hill. You should know where that is, considering you were her best friend until high school."

She brightened up, "Oh! Then we're going the wrong way!"

I just stared, "What? I'm never wrong! Her apartment is this way!" I pointed north.

I shook her head, "It's this way you dolt!" She pointed west.

"I know where Cordial Hill is! And it's north!"

"I say it's west!"

"I have a map!" I said, taking out the map...of Cordial Hill, not how to get to it.

"Well shit. This shows the hill, but now how to get to it."

Turns out, Xion wasn't listening to me, but was on the phone with someone.

"So it is west! Bye! Thanks Roxas! Bye!"

She looked at me, and smirked, "Let's go west. Roxas has been here before, so I called him."

I groaned, and reluctantly admitted defeat, I do _not_ like to be proven wrong, not even by Demyx.

We eventually got to Cordial Hill, neither Xion nor I could drive, unfortunately, so we had to walk, and we were behind schedule.

"We're already running late Xion, we must hurry. Kairi's apartment complex is on the corner 6th and 21st."

She nodded, and we got to the corner and easily found her the place.

The complex lobby was cold and desolate, void of any life at all except for the sleeping person at the front desk.

I shook her awake, hoping she wouldn't be mad.

"What?" she commanded, irritated to be woken up from her slumber.

"We just wish to know where Kairi Nodal's room is," Xion asked.

She stared at us, before telling it was on floor B1, room 43 before falling asleep again.

I sighed, and thanked her, before leaving to the elevators.

"OUT OF ORDER!" I yelled.

The front desk girl woke up again, before sleepily telling us that they've never worked.

I groaned, before getting Xion out of a teen magazine and heading down the stairs.

We arrived at B1, but, the doors had no numbers on them, just different carving on them.

"WHAT THE HELL?" I yelled.

"Well, the number she gave us wasn't very helpful," Xion said.

I sighed, "I'll never get home for dinner and some quality time with Demyx."

Xion giggled, and said, "Maybe one of these carving say 43?"

"All I see is Room A, Room Question Mark, Room Up Arrow, Room Mushroom, what is with these room?" I asked.

"Aha! Here it is!"

I turned around and saw Xion next to a large door with the number 43 carved into it. I face-palmed.

I walked over to the door, calm and collected as always, but Xion was nervous.

I smirked, "Knock Xion. Don't you want to see your old friend."

She nodded, "Not after what she did to me. Let's kick the information out of her."

I put up my hood, so she wouldn't know who I was while Xion knocked on the door and, sure enough, Kairi was there.

"Xion? Some random guy?" she said, confused.

"Say your prayers," I said, before knocking her out with my lexicon.

"Xion, you have the rope right?"

She looked at me, confused, "Uhh, no."

I face-palmed. "Then, tie her to the bed with the blankets, just make sure she doesn't wake up in the process, we don't need her telling on us."

She nodded, and proceeded to tie her up while I locked the door.

_All according to plan._ I thought.

When she was successfully tied up, I asked Xion if she had the smelling salts.

"Yup, right here!" she said, pulling it out.

I smirked, "Then wake her up, we have many questions to ask her."

She did as I asked, and Kairi woke up seconds later.

"What are you going to do to me!" Kairi asked, desperate.

"Just a bit of interrogation," Xion said.

"X-Xion? Why?" she asked.

"Because of what _YOU_ did to me! When I came out to you, you pushed me away! This is my revenge!"

I smirked, "Surprised to see your old friend I Kairi?"

"W-Who are you?" she demanded.

"That is none of your concern. Your concern is, getting out of this alive. I could just have Xion whack your head in, but, you have information needed to our goal of ridding all the people like _you_," I pointed a finger at her, "from this world."

She looked confused, "L-like me?"

"Homophobes! You stupid, closed-minded people!" I said.

"W-What!" Kairi said.

"Now, first question, do you know anything about the club, Organization XII?" I asked.

She shook her head, "No."

I smirked, _Just as planned. _"Next question, what about the Club With No Name?"

She shook her head, a bit hesitantly, however.

Xion noticed this, "Tell us the truth!"

"I am! I am telling to truth!" Kairi said.

I threw my lexicon at her stomach, effectively silencing her.

I picked it up, and began to read a certain line out of it, "'B-But sir!' she said, scared for her life. No buts Amy, you know the rules, if you don't tell the truth, certain death is in the near future.'"

I closed my book, "Now you don't want to end up like poor Amy right? You know? Dead?"

Her eyes widened, "Alright! I do know! I know everything! The C.W.N.N! The homophobia! The murder! The everything!"

"Murder? Tell us about it?" I asked.

"If only you'll let me go afterwards!" she said.

"Sure, now tell us about this murder."

"Alright, a while ago, the former leader of the C.W.N.N was murdered by some strange group for unknown reasons," she said.

I smirked, while it wasn't I who killed him, it was Xemnas himself, it gave me satisfaction we killed their leader.

"That is all, come Xion, we must go." I said.

"Wait! What about me?" she screamed.

Xion turned around, "Do yourself a favor a sit there and look pretty, if at all possible."

We left the room, leaving the door locked.

"Well, time to head back," I said.

"Right. It's almost time for dinner!" Xion said.

I laughed, and took down my hood, and left the building.

We were just talking, when someone stopped in front of us, it was too dark by now to tell.

"Hello? Can you please move, we're trying to leave," I said.

The figure suddenly divided into two figures, both drew out a weapon.

"Xion get ready!" I said.

"Right!" she said, pulling out her keyblade.

One of the figures drew out an oddly shaped sword, the other, it was similar to Xion's weapon, it was too dark too tell, even with the street lights on.

I struck at the one with the possible keyblade, leaving Xion to fend herself to the other one.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because," one of them said.

We both blocked the others attacks, but couldn't get any in ourself.

Then, the unimaginable happened, a shriek was heard and they ran off.

Zexion turned to Xion, only to find her on the ground, hand clutching her stomach, blood was on her hands.

"Xion!"

"They got me Zexion. He got me," she said, weakly.

"Don't worry Xion, I got you, you'll be alright," I said.

I picked her up carefully, and ran back to the base.

Unluckily for us, however, only Demyx and Larxene were in the entrance room at the time.

"Vexen! Get Vexen! Hurry!" I commanded.

Their eyes widened and Demyx ran to Vexen's lab.

"Let me see her! Let me see Xion!" Larxene commanded.

I set Xion on the small couch.

She smiled, "Lar? That you?"

"I'm here Xi, I'm here," Larxene said.

"Lar, I-I don't think Vexen can help," Xion said.

"Why? Why can't he?" Larxene demanded to know. Her eyes were tearing up.

"Because, I, I just don't think he can Lar," Xion said, "Love you Lar."

"Don't you dare die on me yet! Don't you dare!" she said. Tears were falling down her face.

"Sorry Lar, but," Xion didn't finish, but her eyes closed, and she smiled.

"No! NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!" Larxene screamed.

I just sat there, in shock. How did this happen? Even I don't know?

-Aqua's POV-

I looked at my class, several students were crying, others just sitting there, others consoling.

"I did not see that coming," commented Terra, whom was comforting a crying Ventus.

"Yes, it came as a surprise to everyone, even the characters. Sad thing about this was, this really did happen," I said.

Some students were about to comment on the reliability when the bell rang.

_Saved by the bell_, I thought. "Class, I want a 100 word essay on the past two chapters when you come in tomorrow. Bye!"

**A/N: Sorry for the Kairi bashing, she won't appear again anymore in the story! R&R plz! :3**


End file.
